Dark End Park
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: 'Ketika anak baik hati menjadi busuk, maka kami akan datang untuk memberi eksekusi' Chapter 2: Persaudaraan, kedengkian, dan rasa tidak percaya.
1. Bloody White Rabbit

'Selamat datang di Dark End Park,'

'Tempat di mana tinggal para Shaman yang akan menghibur kalian di taman ria ini!'

'Ups, tapi hanya anak-anak tertentu yang boleh masuk ke taman spesial ini.'

'Itu adalah kalian yang mendapat undangan khusus yang kuantarkan sendiri untuk kalian, undangan yang diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak kecil yang sudah berhati busuk.'

'_Which mean_...'

'Itu adalah undangan terakhir untuk anak-anak yang tak pantas hidup seperti kalian.'

'Kalian siapa? Haha, tentu saja itu kalian yang sekarang berdiri di sini!'

'Nah... Mana pertunjukan yang kalian pilih untuk kematian kalian?'

'Dibakar oleh api abadi milik _The Flamer_?'

'Dibekukan oleh duri-duri es milik _The Freezer_?'

'Disayat dan dipenggal oleh tombak _The Slasher_?'

'Diikat dengan senar tajam dan ditusuk dengan pendulumn oleh _The Roper_?'

'Dicakar dan dikuliti oleh kuku-kuku tajam _The Clawer_?'

'Diracuni oleh bisa mematikan milik _The Serpenter_?'

'Dibedah dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh _The Injurer_?'

'Ayo, pilihlah salah satu. Akan kupastikan bahwa kalian para undanganku akan mati dengan teriakan histeris yang takkan terlupakan seumur hidup kalian.'

'...Bila nanti bertemu denganku, _The Invitor_, jangan lupa...'

'Ucapkan selamat datang di taman hiburan abadi buatan kami!'

**Dark End Park**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Horror, Mystery, Tragedy, Friendship**

**Featured: Crossover, Gore fic, Alternate Universe**

**Chapter 1**

**Bloody White Rabbit**

**Shuuya's POV**

Namaku Goenji Shuuya, seorang anak berusia 14 tahun yang hidup di area Inazuma Town. Sekarang aku ada di halaman rumah sakit, tempat di mana salah seorang yang berharga bagiku sedang dirawat di tempat ini.

Kakiku melangkah hati-hati, sementara kepalaku menoleh kanan dan kiri untuk mencari keberadaan anak itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya memang, namun aku yakin bahwa ia pasti ada di sini. Hanya saja sepertinya saat ini ia sedang ingin bermain petak umpet denganku.

"Onii-chan!" Hampir saja aku terjatuh ketika tubuhku terdorong berkat adanya gaya yang ditimbulkan oleh sosok mungil yang sedang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Segera kuseimbangkan tubuhku, lalu menoleh ke arah belakang untuk mendapati orang yang kucari sedang tertawa manis.

Dia, Goenji Yuuka. Adik perempuanku satu-satunya yang berbeda usia empat tahun di bawahku. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, ia kini dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Dan tadinya ia baru saja kabur dari kamar tempat ia 'tinggal'. Yah sudahlah, toh aku sudah menemukannya dan ia memang sudah biasa keluar dari rumah sakit secara diam-diam seperti ini.

"Yuuka, ayo kembali ke kamarmu. Suster sedang mencarimu." ajakku seraya menggenggam tangan mungil adikku. Yang kuajak langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Oh, lagi-lagi begini.

"Tapi aku ingin main di luar! Bosan rasanya bila setiap hari aku harus terus diam di rumah sakit. Ayolah nii-chan, biarkan aku main sebentaaaar saja!" rengek Yuuka sembari menarik-narik bajuku. Aku menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja harusnya aku tak bisa mengijinkannya. Bukan aku, tapi penyakit yang ia derita. Penyakit itu takkan mengijinkannya untuk banyak bergerak.

"Baiklah, tapi hari ini saja ya?" Dan akhirnya aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menemaninya bermain.

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita**

'PLAK!' Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiriku. Aku hanya membisu, tertunduk karena tak ingin melihat matanya yang sedang marah saat ini. Ah, aku tahu bahwa ini memang salahku. Tapi...

"Gara-gara kau membiarkannya keluar, penyakit Yuuka jadi kambuh kembali!" Aku terus diam, mendengar cacian yang keluar dari bibir ayahku sendiri. Hei, itu bukan salahku bila Yuuka menderita kanker paru-paru atau apapun itu. Lalu kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Padahal ini semua gara-gara Yuuka. Gara-gara dia...

"Sudahlah, suamiku...!" Ibuku melerai kami dengan cara memegangi lengan ayahku. Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas singkat, lalu kembali menatap tajam padaku.

"Harusnya kau tak usah lahir saja di dunia ini." ucap ayahku dengan nada bicara dingin. Sepersekian detik setelah itu, aku berlari meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit, menghiraukan teriakan ibuku yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

Persetan dengan semua itu. Aku bahkan tak pernah menyayangi keluargaku.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena mereka tak pernah memperlakukan aku layaknya keluarga mereka.

_I wonder why_...

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita**

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berdenting, menandakan waktu bagi para siswa untuk berteriak girang dan berhambur keluar dari ruang kelas sebagai tanda kebebasan mereka dari pelajaran yang membuat kepala penat.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kelas. Menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan langkah yang terasa melelahkan. Aku harus cepat, karena Yuuka pasti sedang menungguku di rumah sakit saat ini. Harus cepat... pulang.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Sampai akhirnya aku tiba di lapangan sekolah. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk sekedar melihat teman-teman sekelasku yang bermain sepak bola. Ah, lama aku tak memainkan olah raga yang dulunya menjadi favoritku itu. Kini aku tak bisa bermain dengan bebas seperti dulu lagi. Ini karena aku harus menemani Yuuka tiap harinya. Terperangkap dalam jeruji rumah sakit meski aku bukanlah seorang yang menderita penyakit.

Menyebalkan. Kenapa juga aku harus ikut menderita gara-gara penyakit Yuuka?

"Hoi, Goenjiii!" Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke lapangan saat ada yang memanggil namaku. Terlihat sosok anak berambut coklat yang melambaikan tangannya padaku, lalu berlari menyongsong ke arahku sambil memeluk bola di tangan kirinya.

Aku menatapnya datar, singkat sebelum akhirnya aku bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Bocah berambut tanduk itu tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan bolanya ke hadapanku.

"_Sokka, yarou ze_!"

Persetan dengan ajakan itu. Mau '_sokka yarou ze_' ataupun 'suka mbambung yeah' aku tak akan ikut. Kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk bermain sepak bola meski aku ingin? Meski aku ingin...

Aku ingin bermain sepak bola lagi.

Dan anak aneh ini membuatku mengingat emosi tak berguna itu lagi. Sigh, sepertinya ia memang sangat menyebalkan.

"...Aku mau pulang." Aku mendorongnya, membuat temannya yang berambut biru itu mendelik tajam ke arahku dari lapangan sana. Aku tidak peduli, mau si tanduk ini oleng atau jatuh terjerembab saja sekalian. Aku sama sekali tak peduli.

Kali ini aku benar-benar berjalan keluar dari area sekolah. Meninggalkan si bodah tanduk itu dengan lapangan sepak bolanya. Sedikit banyak aku menyesal, apa harusnya tadi aku menerima ajakannya saja ya?

Bodoh, mana bisa.

Aku ingin bebas dari jeratan kehidupanku ini. Aku tak ingin dicaci-maki oleh ayahku, tak ingin mengabaikan teman-temanku, tak ingin terus terbelenggu untuk menemani adikku itu.

Ah, benar juga. Semuanya berawal dari Yuuka. Ini semua gara-gara dia. Andai saja aku bisa lepas darinya. Pergi ke dunia di mana tidak ada Yuuka...

'CRING'

Ah, suara bel... Seolah membawaku ke dimensi yang lain dari tempatku berdiri.

**End of Shuuya's POV**

**Normal POV**

Seketika itu juga semuanya berhenti. Orang-orang yang berjalan tiada bergerak. Daun yang harusnya terbang terbawa angin melayang di udara tanpa ada gerakan. Burung-burung yang harusnya terbang mengepakkan sayapnya kini mematung di antara awan sana.

Semuanya diam.

Shuuya mencoba menyusuri kota untuk mengamati sekitar, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah sosok yang bisa bergerak di antara kebisuan mutlak itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Shuuya segera mengejar sosok itu.

'Hihihi...'

Yang dikejar ikut berlari menghindar sambil tertawa kecil. Makin lama Shuuya makin dibuat penasaran oleh sosok aneh itu. Terus saja ia mengejar tanpa menyadari bahwa ia telah tiba di taman kota Inazuma.

"Di mana anak itu?" Shuuya terus menajamkan pandangannya, mencari sosok misterius yang dari tadi menghindar darinya.

'_Congratulation!'_

Shuuya membalik badannya untuk mendapati sosok berambut coklat kehitaman yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Sejak kapan ia ada di sana? Bukankah tadi Shuuya tak melihat sosoknya saat melewati bangku itu? Atau jangan-jangan, dia...

'_Congratulation,'_ ulangnya sekali lagi. Kemudian sosok misterius itu melanjutkan ucapannya...

'Kau berhasil menemukanku. Sebagai gantinya, kuberikan sedikit hadiah spesial untukmu.' Sosok misterius yang mengenakan _headphone_ di telinganya itu menyodorkan sebuah tiket kepada Shuuya. Tiket polos tanpa adanya gambar ataupun tulisan apapun, hanya ada warna merah yang melapisi tiket itu. Merah darah.

Shuuya menatap tiket aneh itu, lalu beralih pada sang sosok misterius yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Terus bergantian selama beberapa detik. Shuuya merasa was was dan takut, mencurigai adanya aura jahat pada tiket merah itu. Namun rasa panik itu mulai memudar ketika ia melihat senyuman sang pengajak. Terus... Tatapan polos itu nyatanya seolah menghipnotis Shuuya. Ah, bukan hanya dia saja...

Pasti sudah tak terhitung lagi,

Korban-korban yang jatuh dan kehilangan akal dan nalarnya,

Ketika...

Kau mengundang mereka untuk pertunjukan eksekusi di Dark End Park.

_Nee, Mr. Invitor?_

Dan ketika tangan itu menyentuh sebuah tiket merah tanda kutukan akan dirinya, hilanglah kesadaran jiwa itu. Beralih dengan napsu dan kekejian yang tersembunyi di balik hati rapuh itu. Mulai menyeruak...

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita**

Sang gadis kecil dengan rambut yang dikepang dua menatap jendela kamar ruang rawatnya dengan ekspresi cemas. Awan di langit sana terlihat mendung, sementara kakaknya masih belum datang ke tempat ini.

"Kenapa Onii-chan belum datang juga? Aku takut..." Gadis kecil yang kita ketahui bernama Yuuka itu meringkuk di balik selimutnya, berusaha mengatasi rasa takutnya akan sebuah firasat buruk.

Firasat buruk...

Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa setelah ini akan ada hal mengerikan yang terjadi.

'BRAKK!' Pintu kamar itu dibuka dengan kasarnya. Membuat Yuuka terlonjak keluar saking kagetnya. Namun begitu ia mendapati sosok familiar yang ada di ambang pintu, senyumnya merekah.

"Onii-chan?"

Yang kemudian bibirnya mulai beringsut, seiring dengan rasa takut yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Entah kerasukan setan apa, Shuuya meremas bahu adik kecilnya dengan kasar. Kemudian menampar pipi Yuuka, memukulnya, dan melayangkan berbagai macam barang pada sosok gadis yang terpaku ketakutan di hadapannya.

"Gara-gara kau, aku tak punya lagi kebebasan! Ayah membenciku! Aku tak bsia bermain sepak bola lagi! Kenapa kau harus sakit? Kenapa kau harus lahir ke dunia ini? KENAPA!" Shuuya terus berteriak kesetanan sambil mengacak-acak isi kamar rawat Yuuka. Sang adik membelalakkan mata, terlalu shock atas segala ucapan dan tindakan kakaknya yang biasanya selalu berbuat baik di hadapannya.

"Jadi... selama ini Onii-chan sangat membenciku?" tanya sang gadis polos yang mulai terisak atas pemandangan galau yang terlihat di depan matanya.

"Yuuka..." Shuuya yang mulanya asyik merobek korden ruangan kini berpaling, menuju pada adik kecilnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tersenyum sambil membelai kepala adiknya, lembut.

...Sampai akhirnya ia kembali tertawa bagai iblis.

"Yang benar saja! Tentu saja aku SANGAT membencimu! Aku bahkan berharap kau akan segera mati dimakan penyakit sialmu itu!, supaya kau tak mengganggu hidupku lagi! SELAMANYA!" Shuuya membentak Yuuka dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan, kemudian tertawa lantang setelah kalimatnya berakhir. Ia menarik kasar rambut Yuuka, membuat rambut coklat sang adik berantakan. Yuuka menangis keras, namun Shuuya tak memberi belas kasihan sedikit pun dan malah mencekik kasar adiknya.

Yuuka mencoba meronta sebisanya. Namun jelas ia tak mampu untuk lepas dari cekikan kakak laki-lakinya. Sekilas ia melihat wajah kakanya. Ia merinding takut, Shuuya yang saat ini seolah bukanlah kakaknya yang biasanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

'Tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Karena itu memang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Hihihi...'

"Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. MATI—" Cekikan itu langsung terlepas dengan kasarnya ketika tangan Shuuya ditarik oleh sebuah tangan milik orang lain. Si rambut putih menoleh ke belakang, nyaris memaki si pemilik tangan yang ternyata...

"...Ayah?" Mata Shuuya terbelalak lebar. Terjadi keheningan statis yang menegangkan selama 3 detik. Kemudian ibu Shuuya menerobos masuk dan berlari menghampiri Yuuka yang nyaris mati tercekik.

'PLAK!' Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Shuuya. Ayahnya, ayah Shuuya menampar si anak sulung dengan wajah yang minim ekspresi.

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!" Kemudian sang ayah mendorong tubuh Shuuya hingga terlentang di lantai, lalu menendang dan menginjak Shuuya dengan sadis. Yang bermata onyx melirik ke arah ibunya berusaha meminta pertolongan. Namun nyatanya sang ibu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi Yuuka, yang ternyata gadis kecil itu masihlah dalam keadaan sadar meski napasnya nyaris terpotong selamanya.

"Kalian semua... sama saja..." Bocah berambut putih tulang itu mencoba untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Paras kebencian tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Onii-chan...!" Dan Yuuka segera ikut berlari menyusul kakaknya, menghiraukan kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah.

"YUUKA!" Sang ibu berusaha menggapai kedua anaknya, yang akhirnya hanya berakhir dengan menggapai angin semata.

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita**

Shuuya terus berlari dan berlari. Hatinya kalut, ia berlari tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya sedikit pun. Hingga ia tak menyadari adanya keanehan pada tempat ia berlari. Kian lama, pemandangan kota tempat ia berlari menjadi makin gelap.

Gelap...

"...?" Shuuya berhenti berlari ketika menyadari bahwa sekelilingnya telah gelap total. Hitam, tak ada benda apapun kecuali...

Sebuah taman hiburan besar dengan hiasan lampu yang berkelip-kelip, tepat di hadapan Shuuya.

"Wah, wah... Selamat datang." Shuuya dibuat terkejut oleh adanya sosok om-om berkostum layaknya samurai yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Eh...?" Shuuya hanya melongo sambil berpikira aneh tentang orang yang ia anggap sedang ber-cosplay layaknya samurai gaje ini.

"Kau tamu undangan di taman ini kan?" ujar sang pria paruh baya sembari menunjuk sebuah benda yang menyembul di balik saku celana Shuuya.

"Oh, ini..." Shuuya mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah tiket yang tadi ia terima dari si bocah misterius. Kemudian sang pria berambut panjang itu megambil tiket merah dari tangan Shuuya.

"Selamat datang di Dark End Park, selamat bersenang-senang!" Sang samurai mendorong pelan punggung Shuuya untuk masuk ke taman ria tersebut.

'Kerja bagus, Amidamaru.'

Shuuya terkesima kepada pemandangan yang ia dapati di dalam taman ria ini. Suasananya ramai, banyak senyuman yang terpampang di wajah-wajah yang berlalu-lalang. Banyak permainan dan atraksi yang meriah. Baru kali ini Shuuya melihat taman ria seajaib ini. Orang yang berlalu-lalang semua memakai kostum yang unik.

"Hei, kau baru pertama kali datang ya?" sapa seorang pemuda manis, dengan rambut hijau dan mata berwarna emerald. Di punggungnya ada atribut cosplay berupa sayap peri.

Shuuya menoleh dan menatap pada sosok yang ia nilai sebagai pribadi yang SKSD itu. Yang berambut hijau tetap tersenyum ramah meski Shuuya menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kenapa tidak pergi ke Dark End Circus saja?"

"Dark End Circus...?"

"Di sana." Anak manis itu menunjuk pada sebuah dome yang menonjol tepat di tengah taman ria ini. Shuuya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk itu, menyaksikan sebuah kubah berwarna hitam. Entah apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dan itu membuat Shuuya penasaran.

"Akan ada hal menarik di sana. Nah, sampai jumpa... Goenji Shuuya."

Si 'peri' berjalan menjauh dari Shuuya sambil melempar senyuman lembutnya. Shuuya menganga, bagaimana bisa anak itu tahu namanya?

"Hei, tung..." Sayangnya si pemuda hijau telah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin ia ada di dome itu?

Shuuya yang penasaran akhirnya menapakkan kaki ke jalan menuju Dark End Circus.

'Eksekusi... Akan segera dimulai.'

**Tralala... Pembatas Cerita**

Tibalah Shuuya di depan dome yang bernuansa kelam ini. Tak ada suara yang terdengar di balik sana. Shuuya mengerutkan alisnya. Apa ia telah dibohongi oleh cosplayer peri tadi? Tak ingin berpikir panjang, Shuuya segera memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dome.

Dan ia terkejut, lagi. Ternyata tempat ini begitu ramai dan penuh dengan orang-orang di dalamnya. Shuuya tak dapat melihat wajah mereka, rata-rata memakai jubah warna-warni dan memakai topeng. Bagaikan sebuah hall di mana pesta berlangsung.

"Tokoh utama eksekusi kita telah tiba."

"Selamat datang di acara ekskusi-MU, Goenji Shuuya."

Mata Shuuya terbelalak lebar ketika ia mendapati sosok familiar yang duduk di sebuah singgahsana, tepat si seberang tempat Shuuya berdiri. Di sisi-sisinya, terdapat tujuh orang yang berdiri

"Nah, ayo kita mulai eksekusinya..." Seiring dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan '_The Invitor_', para penonton mulai bersorak degan riuh rendahnya. Mereka mulai berteriak gila dan melemparkan jubah dan topeng mereka, yang mana pemandangan di baliknya membuat Shuuya terbelalak ngeri.

Mustahil. Orang-orang yang tadinya Shuuya sebut sebagai cosplayer ini telah berbadan tidak utuh lagi. Banyak yang dagingnya terkikis di sana-sini. Ada sebagian yang hanya tinggal tulang. Banyak pula yang tubuhnya dipenuhi luka bakar dan nanah. Beberapa memiliki banyak jahitan di sekujur tubuh. Dan tidak sedikit yang kehilangan organ tubuh mereka, seperti mata atau jari-jari tangan. Tak lupa dengan tambahan beberapa orang yang perut dan dadanya berlubang, di mana organ tubuh mereka langsung berhamburan kesana kemari ketika jubah itu terhempas.

Shuuya merasa mual seketika. Sisa tenaganya ia gunakan untuk kabur dari tempat mengerikan ini, namun gerakan itu terhenti ketika sebuah senar tipis mengikat erat tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari." Shuuya kembali terkejut ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dari atas sana bicaralah sosok yang sedang menjerat Shuuya. Rambut hijau dengan mata emerald, bukankah itu pemuda manis yang tadi?

"Hei, aku mulai muak. Lebih baik kita segera membunuhnya saja." Ucapan salah seorang dari mereka membuat Shuuya berkeringat dingin.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Ren. Kita akan mulai eksekusinya..." ucap sang _Invitor_ sambil tersenyum. Yang tadinya menggerutu langsung terdiam, patuh pada orang yang sedang angkat bicara itu.

'Ctik!' Satu jentikan jari dan beberapa dari mayat hidup itu turun, mendekati Shuuya. Sang bawang putih berteriak ngeri, namun tiada yang menggubris teriakan itu. Makhluk-makhluk itu langsung membawa Shuuya ke depan dan mendudukkanya di sebuah kursi yang berdiri tepat di tengah dome. Sang pria bawang itu berontak, namun ia tak kunjung bisa berdiri dari kursi itu meski tak ada tali atau rantai apapun yang mengikatnya.

"Goenji Shuuya, kau telah berbuat jahat pada adikmu. Menyimpan sebuah dusta besar dalam hatimu dan membiarkan jiwamu terkotori oleh pemikiran jahatmu. Kau hidup dengan menimpalkan kesalahanmu pada orang lain. Kau egois, dan..."

"DIAM!" Shuuya langsung meneriaki '_The Invitor_' yang tengah membacakan '_Mistake Scroll_' Shuuya, membuat sosok berambut panjang yang _similar _dengan sang penghuni singgahsana langsung terbakar emosi.

"Beraninya kau berteriak pada raja kami!" Kobaran api langsung menjilat di antara kaki Shuuya. Membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan keringat karena rasa panas yang mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Hao, hentikan."

"Tapi Yoh, dia sudah merendahkanmu!" teriak sang figur bernama 'Hao' sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi marah. Sisa enam orang di luar saudara kembar itu hanya membisu. Merasakan aura berbahaya yang baru dikeluarkan 'The Flamer'.

"Hhh, tidak biasanya kau jadi mudah marah." Sang Invitor a.k.a Yoh itu tertawa renyah, melupakan sang mangsa yang masih terikat di kursi kematian.

"Baiklah... Horo-Horo, lakukan eksekusinya." Perintah sang pemilik singgahsana sambil tersenyum dengan santainya.

"Eh, aku? Baiklah..." Sosok berambut biru yang berdiri di samping kiri Yoh menunjuk dirinya dengan ekspresi cengo, sebelum akhirnya melompat turun dari areanya. Berjalan perlahan menuju Shuuya. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat mangsanya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Hei, kau tahu... Kau akan segera MATI!"

Seketika itu juga Shuuya merasakan lengan kirinya yang terbungkus oleh es. Mati rasa sudah lengan itu. Shuuya terbelalak panik saat melihat es yang melapisi lengannya.

"Ini hukuman untuk tangan yang telah menyakiti adiknya sendiri."

Kemudian Shuuya merasakan adanya sebuah tekanan dari es itu. Beberapa seolah menusuk dalam dan bersarang di tulang lengan Shuuya. Dinginnya es itu membuat bunyi remuk yang bersuara dari lengan itu.

"AAAARGHH!" Shuuya berteriak sejadinya keika merasakan sakit luar biasa di sebelah lengannya. Horo-Horo tersenyum puas, sementara yang lain menikmati acara ini. Terkecuali seorang bocah tongari mungil yang kelihatannya sudah tak sabar.

"Lalu... yang ini hukuman untuk kaki yang telah melarikan diri dari kenyataan." Dari bawah kaki Shuuya muncul ribuan duri es ramping yang panjang, menusuk dan menggores kaki-kaki itu.

Shuuya kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"Arrgh! Serangan seperti itu tak kan berdampak besar! Kenapa ia tak langsung membunuh anak itu saja?" omel sang bocah tongari yang sudah siap dengan kwan dao-nya.

"Bersabarlah sedikit!" tambah seorang makhluk kribo(?) yang berdiri di samping si penggerutu bernama Ren.

"Mana bisa!"

"Makan busa?" Keluarlah, sebuah plesetan kata yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

'Twich!' Dahi Ren langsung berkedut, seiring dengan tongari yang memanjang. Tanda bahwa ia mulai marah.

"SHUT UP! Kalian berdua membuatku tak sabar!" Dan Ren langsung melompat turun, menerjang ke arah mangsa sambil mengayunkan kwan dao-nya.

"MINGGIR!" teriak sang bocah tongari yang juga dijuluki sebagai '_The Slasher_', membuat sang pengguna es menghindar ke samping sebagai gerakan refleks.

"Tunggu dulu!" Tak sempat, tombak itu sudah teracung tepat di dada Shuuya, dan begitu Ren mendarat tombak itu akan menusuk dalam di tubuh yang terikat itu. Mata Shuuya terbelalak lebar, tiap detik dari kejadian itu seolah berlangsung lambat di pengelihatannya.

'Ah, aku akan mati...'

"ONII-CHAN!"

'Jlebb!'

Kwan dao itu dengan suksesnya menusuk jauh di dalam perut, mengakibatkan darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari luka tusukan. Semua mata terbelalak. Para undangan terkejut, bahkan sang raja yang duduk di singgahsananya membelalakkan mata atas peristiwa yang tak terprediksi ini.

Mata Shuuya terbelalak lebar. Bukan karena rasa sakit, tapi karena pemandangan yang terpampang di depan matanya.

Kwan dao itu dengan suksesnya menusuk jauh di dalam perut, namun bukan di perut Shuuya.

Melainkan menusuk dalam di tubuh seorang gadis kecil bernama Yuuka Goenji.

Gadis itu mati seketika. Tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah jatuh tak berdaya, seiring dengan tombak yang tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya. Shuuya membelalakkan mata, tak percaya pada kenyataan yang ia lihat di depan mata.

"Yuu... ka...?"

Pandangan Shuuya mulai mengabur. Hanya teriakan panik dari para tamu yang dapat ia dengar.

'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin!'

'Member Dark End Park mengeksekusi jiwa yang tidak bersalah!'

'Lihat, ia mati! Aku tak mau mayat berjiwa suci itu jadi bagian dari kita!'

'Tidaaak!'

Mayat-mayat hidup itu terus saja mengoceh tak karuan. Sementara para eksekutor menunjukkan tatapan tak percaya pada apa yang baru terjadi di bawah sana.

"Bagaimana bisa...?" Sang bocah hijau menutup mulutnya, terlalu shock atas peristiwa yang ia saksikan.

"Kenapa anak tak dikenal itu bisa datang ke sini?" Sosok berambut aneh yang semenjak tadi diam kini angkat bicara.

"...Eksekusi akan segera berakhir. Lebih baik kalian bawa mayat baru itu dan segera tinggalkan tempat ini, sebelum dimensinya lenyap..." Sang _Invitor_ memandang datar pada seluruh 'rakyat'nya. Seluruh makhluk yang ada di sana berbondong-bondong meninggalkan dome hitam ini. Diikuti oleh para eksekutor yang beranjak pergi.

"Ren, kita harus pergi!" Horo-Horo membawa mayat gadis cilik bernama Yuuka itu sambil mencoba bicara pada Ren.

Mata kuning itu terbelalak lebar, dengan tubuh yang gemetaran ia memandang pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku... membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah..." Ekspresi takut terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah bocah tongari itu.

"Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu!" Horo-Horo menarik tangan Ren untuk menjauh pergi, sebelum akhirnya Dark End Park mulai menghilang, luntur bersama bayangan di sudut kota yang kelam. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari taman sesat itu sedkit pun. Semuanya kembali menjadi kota biasa, di mana setetes darah pun tiada berbekas di jalanan gelap ini.

"Yuuka..."

Dan Shuuya akhirnya tumbang di tengah jalanan sepi kota Inazuma.

**Tralala... Pembatas Cerita**

"Untuk pertama kalinya kesalahan seperti ini sampai terjadi..." Yoh memegang dagunya sembari berpikir, "Bagaimana bisa anak perempuan itu masuk ke dimensi kita?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Sekarang ini kita membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa! Tentu saja ini menodai nama kita!" ujar sang pria berambut aneh yang belakangan diketahui bernama Ryu.

"Dan kurasa ini semua akibat dari ulah si tongari sial di sana." Hao berucap dingan, sembari menatap sinis ke arah Ren.

"Aku tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu menghalangi targetnya! Kalian sendiri juga terkejut atas keberadaan gadis itu kan?" protes Ren, tentu saja ia tak mau disalahkan begitu saja.

"Tapi ini semua salahmu. Bisa-bisanya kau menginterupsi acara eksekusi. Apalagi kau melakukannya pada 'pengikat kontrak'mu." Sang pemuda hijau angkat bicara dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Lyserg." Pemuda hijau itu langsung terdiam ketika mendengar teguran Yoh.

"...Ini semua bukan salahku! Ini salah Horo-Horo yang mengulur-ulur waktu!"

"Hei! Bisa-bisanya kau menyalahkanku! Bukankah tiap member memiliki cara sendiri dalam melakukan eksekusi? Kau itu yang lancang! Seenaknya mengganggu acaraku. Apalagi kau itu hanya 'penerima kontrak'! Asal kau tahu, kau tak kan bisa ada di sini kalau aku tak menyelamatkanm waktu itu!"

Semuanya terdiam. Bahkan Horo-Horo pun merasa bahwa ucapannya ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya yang tertunduk dalam, merasa bersalah.

"Uh, Ren... Aku—"

"Maafkan aku." Sang bocah tongari menunduk dalam, menyisaakan rasa keterkejutan besar di wajah seluruh anggota DEP. Kemudian bocah itu melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari debat penuh argumentasi yang terkesan memojokkan dirinya itu.

"Ren..." Horo-Horo menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa tak enak karena telah berkata jahat pada bocah yang sebenarnya masih anak-anak yang polos itu.

"Tidak mengejarnya, 'Horo-niichan'?" ucap Yoh dengan senyumannya.

"Kakak yang baik harusnya tak berkata seperti itu pada adiknya." Seorang bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut pirang bernama Faust ikut tersenyum sambil menasehati Horo-Horo.

"Lagipula mereka bukan saudara kandung." Hao melipat lengannya di depan dada sambil mendengus kesal, "Aku tak suka melihat sifatnya yang _selfish_ itu. Apalagi dia hanya anggota yang terikat kontrak semata."

"Aku juga tak mengerti, kenapa kau mau mengikat kontrak dengan orang seperti dia?" tanya Lyserg. Si pemuda berambut afro langsung membalas ucapannya.

"Kau yang juga berposisi sebagai member penerima kontrak tak pantas berkata seperti itu." Sindirnya.

"Sudahlah, Chocolove..." lerai Horo-Horo, mencoba tersenyum meski terlihat getir.

"...Tolong kalian maafkan kesalahan Ren, aku mohon." Kali ini giliran Horo-Horo yang membuat seluruh member terkejut. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ren, menunduk dalam sambil memintakan maaf untuk sang bocah tongari. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat dan keluar dari perbincangan yang baginya menyesakkan ini.

"Demi perkedel katak, kenapa dua orang itu bisa bertindak OOC dalam waktu bersamaan begini?" Tiada yang tertawa atas komentar Chocolove. Hening, akhirnya semua beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Yoh dan Hao yang masih mendiami tempat sunyi ini.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana masalah kali ini?" tanya Hao, ia melirik Yoh yang mulai mendekati mayat adik Shuuya.

"Yah, anggap angin lalu saja." jawab Yoh dengan ringannya. What?

"..." Bahkan Hao sampai speechless melihat sifat easy going adik kembarnya tersebut.

"Lagipula, ini angin ribut yang akan membawa sebuah permainan menarik." Hao mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Yoh.

"Maksudmu?"

"Goenji Shuuya, kelihatannya ia anak yang menarik. Baru kali ini ada anak yang dapat lolos dari eksekusi kita. Nee, Hao?"

"...Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin mengajaknya bergabung ke DEP." tebak Hao dengan pandangan penuh menyelidik.

"Yah, bagaimana ya? Lagipula mayat ini juga bukan mainan yang buruk." jawab Yoh, bukan jawaban tepatnya. Lebih terdengar ambigu dan cenderung untuk mengganti objek yang jadi topik pembicaraan.

Yoh mulai mengambil pedangnya, lalu mengorek luka bekas tusukan yang terukir di mayat Yuuka. Ia membedah kulit itu dan membersihkan tulang dan kulit sang mayat dari organ-organ tubuhnya yang Yoh rasa mengganggu. Hampir semua organnya telah lepas dari syaraf tubuh. Ya, hampir. Jantung dan paru-paru telah pergi dari tempatnya. Hati dan lambung telah tergeletak tak berdaya. Namun satu yang sulit dilepas, usus. Susah untuk mengambil usus yang melekat dalam daging itu tanpa merusaknya, apalagi Yoh memakai pedang saat ini.

"Wah, wah... Sepertinya harus kuambil dengan tangan." Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, Yoh membenamkan tangannya dalam lubang menganga di perut mayat gadis cilik. Ditariknya usus itu, perlahan. Cukup halus hingga usus itu dapat keluar dari perutnya tanpa ada yang robek sedikit pun. Hao menatap Yoh dengan ekspresi datar. Seolah ia sudah biasa dengan pemandangan menjijikkan itu. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia memag sudah terlalu sering melihat yang seperti itu.

"Oke! Setelah ini akan kuisi perutnya dengan kapas dan kujadikan bonekaku!" ucap Yoh sembari tertawa cekikikan. Lagi-lagi Hao memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

'Pasti aku yang nantinya disuruh membereskan sampah-sampah ini...' batin Hao sembari menatap pada lantai yang dipenuhi sampah, organ-organ tubuh yang tiada diperlukan.

"Hei, Hao..." Tuh kan, pasti Yoh akan menyuruhnya membereskan kekacauan ini.

"Organ-organ itu jangan kau buang, berikan saja pada Faust. Aku yakin itu akan berguna untuk peneitiannya." Dan Hao setuju pada ucapan adik kembarnya. Senyuman ilfeel terukir di wajah Hao ketika ia membayangkan Faust yang tersenyum psico saat menerima 'hadiah' ini.

"Well, tapi pastikan untuk beri tahu rencanamu tentang bocah Goenji Shuuya itu padaku nantinya." Yoh tersenyum tipis, dengan ekspresi malasnya yang biasa. Hao menghela napas panjang. Ah, sepertinya Yoh tak kan membocorkan hal ini meski pada Hao sekalipun.

Dan Hao beranjak pergi, meninggalkan sang Raja bersama calon boneka barunya.

'Hei, sepertinya aku menemukan hal baru yang menarik.'

'Seekor kelinci putih yang unik.'

'Di mana ialah yang pertama kali lolos dari maut yang mencekik'

'Tapi apa mungkin ia akan tertarik?'

'Itu hanya akan terjadi bila dunia ini telah berbalik.'

'Bagaimana kalau kubuat saja kisah yang cantik?'

'Yang akan membawanya dalam sebuah tragedi yang pelik?"

'Aku yakin nantinya ia akan tertarik.'

'Ya... Datanglah ke dunia hitam kami,'

'Wahai bocah cilik.'

**To be Continued**

Me: Muahahahaha! (ah galau) Demi apa kok aku malah bikin fic baru sementara 4 fic lain di fandom InaIre masih belum kelihatan kapan tamatnya. Oh, minna-san... maafkan saia! DX

All: Tidak akan!

Me: ...Saia membuat fic ini karena adanya sebuah dilema yang melanda di hati (Halah), di mana saia mulai bimbang karena tertarik sama fandom Shaman King. Tapi, saia juga nggak boleh ninggalin fandom InaIre dan... voila! Akhirnya fic gaje ini muncul. Kudedikasikan fic ini untuk diriku sendiri(?) yang sedang dilanda demam fandom ini. Tahukah kalian?

Kita mendapatkan suatu hal dengan mengorbankan hal yang lain, namun boleh juga bila kita memilih jalan yang seperti ini:

Meraih hal yang kita inginkan dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang lain tetap mempertahankan apa yang telah kita miliki dari masa lalu.

Ada yang mengerti maksud saia? Lupakan saja, sebenarnya saia juga nggak ngerti itu ngomong apaan. (plak!)

By the way, setelah ini masih ada bonus story. Tentang Horo-Horo dan Ren, serta sedikit kisah tentang hal gaje yang mereka sebut dengan 'kontrak' itu. Entah apa, sepertinya itu tentang kontrakan rumah atau kawin kontrak dan semacamnya. (?)

...Bohong kok, jangan confused dulu. Silakan nikmati saja bonusnya dan jangan tanya macam-macam. (tampoled)

**DEP, Bonus Story**

**Tale Between Spiky Ice and Tongari(?)**

*Tolong lupakan saja judul aneh itu dan mari kita baca ficnya.

Horo-Horo berjalan santai, menyusuri sebuah taman yang gelap. Bulan berpendar indah, menerangi beberapa bagian dari pucuk dedaunan. Sang pemuda es itu tersenyum tatkala melihat bulan dan pemandangan natural yang terampar di pandangan mata. Namun kemudian menghela napas panjang.

Nyatanya itu semua hanya dimensi semu yang bertahun-tahun lalu ia buat dengan kekuatannya.

Horo-Horo berjalan lurus, menuju suatu tempat yang pasti. Ia sedang mencari Ren dan ia tahu betul kemana bocah tongari itu pergi di saat seperti ini. Tak heran, puluhan tahun sudah ia habiskan di dunia maya ini dan tantunya ia sudah sangat mengenal seluk-beluk dari para eksekutor yang bekerja bersamanya. Terlebih lagi bila ini tentang bocah yang hobby menusuk orang dengan kwan dao itu.

'Aku juga tak mengerti, kenapa kau mau mengikat kontrak dengan orang seperti dia?'

Kata-kata Lyserg terbayang di benak Horo-Horo. Dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga sih. Ren itu terlalu _selfish_ dan sulit diatur, bahkan oleh Horo-Horo yang merupakan pemegang kontrak atas Ren.

'Sebenarnya bisa saja sih bila aku menggunakan kekuatanku sebagai pemegang kontrak dan mengendalikannya dengan paksa, tapi...'

'Itu diktator namanya.' Ya, Horo-Horo tak kan melakukan hal yang ia anggap menyebalkan itu. Lagipula...

'Lagipula Ren itu sebenarnya anak yang baik...' batin Horo-Horo sembari tersenyum riang. Kalau boleh jujur memang Ren tidaklah searogan itu. _Afterall_, ia hanyalah bocah kecil yang berhati polos. Dan ia juga kadang bisa bersikap manis.

"..." Ah, sepertinya tidak juga. Mengingat bahwa sebenarnya Ren itu memang sangat arogan.

Horo-Horo sweatdrop. Entah hal apa saja yang tadi ada di pikirannya. Ah sudahlah, yang penting segera menemukan Ren dan membawanya pulang. Lalu Horo-Horo bisa kembali menyelam ke pulau kapuknya sambil bermimpi tentang 'memakan es krim' dan sebagainya.

Senyum Horo-Horo mengembang ketika ia sampai di sebuah danau kecil, di mana tengahnya terdapat pulau kecil pula. Tempat Ren duduk dan membenamkan kakinya ke dalam air.

'Yes, ternyata benar di sini! Oh kasurku, aku dataaaaang!' batin Horo-Horo sambil ber-_giggle_ ria tak jelas. Jadi mari kita bilang bahwa sebenarnya ia lebih khawatir pada waktu tidurnya daripada Ren mungil kita.

Tanpa ada keraguan ataupun rasa takut ditusuk sedikit pun, Horo-Horo melangkah ringan untuk mendekat pada figur yang membisu itu.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Ren." Horo-Horo menghela napas, melihat kebisuan dinamis yang ada pada Ren.

"..." Sementara yang dipanggil tak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun, terus asyik menggerakkan kakinya yang tercelup dalam danau.

"...Maafkan aku karena tadi menyalahkanmu atas kegagalan misi kali ini." Horo-Horo mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Ren. Yang berambut hitam keunguan hanya tertunduk ketika mendengar permintaan maaf itu.

"Bukan itu..." Horo-Horo mengangkat alisnya ketika si tongari mulai angkat bicara, yah meski hanya dua kata. Akhirnya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Horo-Horo, berusaha untuk memberi perhatian pada bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu.

"Aku... membunuh orang yang tidak seharusnya diberi hukuman dari Dark End Park. Membunuh yang tidak bersalah..." Kemudian Ren membenamkan wajahnya dalam lututnya. Horo-Horo menghela napas panjang, merasa simpati pada figur yang ada di sebelahnya.

'Tuh kan, sebenarnya kau memang anak baik...'

"Sudahlah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak bersalah..." ujar Horo-Horo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum ceria. Ren mengangkat wajahnya, hanya untuk menatap wajah yang menurutnya konyol itu.

'What a fool.' batin Ren. Sayangnya ia sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut saat ini.

"Kau tahu, mungkin lebih baik bila saat itu aku mati menyusul Onee-sanku." bisik Ren, dengan nada suara yang terdengar amat dingin. Dan... kesepian.

"Sayangnya aku takkan mengijinkanmu. Karena kita sudah berjanji untuk menjadi saudara." Menanggapi ucapan suram Ren, Hoho-Horo tersenyum lebar sambil mengucapkan hal yang hangat. Tangannya ia angkat untuk membelai lembut rambut Ren.

"..." Sang bocah tongari kembali membisu. Memainkan kakinya di antara air danau. Sementara Horo-Horo menatap langit, yang dipenuhi taburan bintang yang gemerlap.

"...Hei, Ren. Masih ingat janji yang kita ikrarkan di depan Tuan _Invitor_ saat itu?" tanya Horo-Horo, berusaha mencari sekaligus mengubah topik pembicaran.

"Aku lupa," jawab Ren sekenanya. Melihat ketidak-pedulian Ren, Horo-Horo menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bohong. Tentu saja aku ingat." Sampai akhirnya Ren menjawab pertanyaan itu sungguh-sungguh.

"Malam datang dengan undangan dari bulan yang dilumuri merahnya darah..." Tiba-tiba, Horo-Horo mengucap suatu kalimat yang Ren yakini sebagai ucapan ikrar pemberian kontrak waktu 'itu'.

"Dan perjanjian atas ikatan yang telah ditakdirkan telah diturunkan pada tanah ini" balas Ren. Horo-Horo tersenyum kembali. Rupanya Ren memang masih ingat.

"Maka dengan persetujuan Dewa, aku memberikan hak padamu untuk melangkah ke dunia gelap di balik tirai kehidupan ini." Horo-Horo melanjutkannya, dibalas dengan jawaban dari Ren.

"Dan aku menerimanya dengan menanggung segala konsekuensi atas eksistensi rohku yang tersesat." ucap Ren.

"Aku tak lagi mempunyai seorang adik." Senyum Horo-Horo sedikit memudar saat ia mengucapkan kalimat ini.

"Dan aku telah kehilangan kakakku satu-satunya." Begitu pula dengan Ren yang merasa tak enak ketika teringat dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Maka aku akan mengikat perjanjian denganmu dalam ikatan sebagai salah seorang dari Shaman."

"Dan aku simpulkan benang hitam di kelingkingku."

"Kupersembahkan separuh nyawaku pada _The Great Spirit_ sebagai bukti dari ikatan perjanjian abadi yang telah diikrarkan." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Berjanjilah padaku, untuk menjalankan sisa hidupmu sebagai abdi kegelapan dan sebagai adikku satu-satunya." Horo-Horo mulai menggenggam tangan Ren.

"Berjanjilah padaku, untuk selalu memberi naungan dari hujaman atas cahaya palsu dan jadikanlah dirimu sebagai kakakku satu-satunya." balas Ren, sebelum keduanya mengambil napas untuk melanjutkan ucapannya bersamaan

"Ikrar suci dalam naungan tirai kegelapan..."

"Kabulkanlah harapan kami untuk menjadi abdimu selamanya."

"Selamanya..."

"..."

"Whoa! Aku tak percaya kalau aku masih ingat semua kata-katanya!" ucap Horo-Horo, tak percaya bahwa daya ingatnya bisa jadi sekuat itu(?).

"Hmph. Bukankah Yoh bilang kalau kita memang tak akan bisa lupa pada ikrarnya?" jawab Ren dengan nada sarkastik.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Ehehe..." Horo-Horo tersenyum grogi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Entah karena grogi atau memang sedang gatal terserang kutu. (plak!)

"..." Ren kembali diam. Menunduk dan terus menatap kosong pada air yang tergenang di danau. Kembali membuat Horo-Horo khawatir pada si tongari tersebut.

"AAAAARGH!" Dan akhirnya Horo-Horolah yang pertama kali berteriak frustasi, kehabisan cara untuk membuat Ren kembali normal.

"Ayolah, Ren! Kau harus semangat!" teriak Horo-Horo sembari berheboh ria di depan si bocah bermata kuning.

"..." yang disemangat hanya terdiam, menatap lurus pada Horo-Horo. Berusaha untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan senormal mungkin. Rasanya ingin mentertawakan keanehan pemuda es ini, namun di satu sisi ia sedang moodless saat ini.

"Ayo, Ren! Siapa yang dijuluki '_The Slasher_' di sini?" Horo-Horo mulai berheboh ria lagi. Si 'adik' menghela napas singkat atas kelakuan hyperactive dari sang partner.

"...Ren" Namun nyatanya sang bocah berimej kucing hitam ini menjawab pertanyaan 'kakak'nya. Yah, meski menjawabnya dengan sangat asal-asalan dan tiada penghayatan. Paling tidak ia masih mau membuang sedikit waktunya untuk meladeni racauan Horo-Horo.

Siapa yang punya kwan dao yang sangat keren?" Pertanyaan kedua Horo-Horo membuat Ren ternganga. Ada angin apa sehingga Horo-Horo bisa memuji tombak milik Ren yang notabenenya sering menusuknya iu?

"Ren." jawab Ren sekenanya, dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Yup! Sekarang, siapa yang teknik bertarungnya keren sekali?" Kini Horo-Horo mulai mengada. Ren kembali dibuat sweatdrop oleh perkataan Horo-Horo.

"Ren...?" jawab Ren, kali ini ia menjadi ragu ragu atas jawabannya.

"Betul! Lalu, siapa yang egois dan tukang emosi?"

"Ren..."

"Betul sekali! Muahahaha!"

"..."

Tunggu dulu. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan terakhir itu?

Ah, sepertinya Horo-Horo baru saja berhasil megerjai Ren.

Sialan.

'Bletakk!' dan akhirnya adalah sebuah benjolan besar yang timbul di kepala Horo-Horo, sebagai hasil kreasi dari pukulan gagang kwan dao yang dberikan Ren.

"Sialan kau!" geram Ren sambil memberi death glare terbaiknya pada si keturunan bangsa Ainu.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya kau kembali menjadi Ren yang normal lagi! ...Syukurlah." Wajah Ren memerah tipis ketika ia mendapati sang 'kakak' tersenyum lembut. Dengan cepat ia beranjak berdiri.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke tempat Yoh." ajak Ren, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat grogi di hadapan Horo-Horo.

Tiba-tiba Ren berhenti dari langkahnya. Nyaris membuat Horo-Horo menubruk punggungnya. Si tongari mungil itu berbalik sedikit, menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona kemerahan.

"...Onii-chan."

"Eh, kau bilang apa tadi?" Sayangnya Horo-Horo sama sekali tak mendengar panggilan yang diucapkan Ren untuknya. Sang bocah yang rambutnya raven keunguan itu lantas kehilangan mood baiknya lagi.

"Kh... Hmph, sudahlah! Ayo cepat kita pulang!" ucap Ren, sambil mendengus kesal.

"Hee? Ah, hei! Tunggu aku Ren!"

'Mungkin panggilan 'onii-chan' sama sekali tak cocok untuknya.' batin Ren, yang mana kini terdapat rona merah di wajahnya. Meski Horo-Horo tak bisa melihatnya dari belakang sana.

Kami adalah Shaman

Anggota dari Dark End Park

Memang, kami semua adalah pembunuh yang berdarah dingin

Yang tak kan memberi ampun pada korban berlumur dosa seperti kalian

Tapi jangan bilang bahwa kami ini sama sekali tiada berhati

Karena kadang kami juga merasa kesepian

Dan tak kan bisa berdiri tegak tanpa uluran tagan dari teman

Jadi,

Siapa yang ingin jadi korban selanjutnya?

**End of Side Story**

Err, maaf saia gaje. Jujur waktu ngetik ini ada banyak kegalauan di hati. Deskripsinya juga nggak jelas sama sekali. Maafkan saia... (bungkuk)

At last, review please?

The last dimension will come

The Fallen Kuriboh


	2. Sliced Little Wolf

**Dark End Park**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Horror, Mystery, Tragedy, Friendship**

**Featured: Crossover, Gore fic, Alternate Universe**

**Chapter 2**

**Sliced Little Wolf**

**Atsuya's POV**

"_Hiks... Hiks..."_ Ia menangis. Shirou, kakak kembarku yang selalu diganggu oleh teman-teman sepermainan kami karena tubuhnya yang lemah.

"_Anak payah! Kau pasti dibuang orang tuamu karena bertubuh lemah, makanya mereka_ _tak pernah mengunjungi anak-anak mereka ke asrama!"_ Dahiku berkerut kesal. Segera kuhentikan permainan sepak bolaku. Lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan segenap emosiku.

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Shirou! Dasar bodoh, lagipula kami juga tak butuh orang_ _tua!"_ ucapku dengan kasar sembari menatap tajam pada dua bocah perusuh itu.

"_Bodoh katamu? Kau mau mengajak berkelahi ya!"_ Aku menyeringai ketika mendapat sinyal 'undangan' itu.

"_Boleh. Siapa takut? Kalian cuma dua bocah berlemak yang jago omong saja kan?"_ Kujulurkan lidahku, membuat emosi dua bocah sial itu memuncak.

"_SIALAN KAAU!"_

Dan pertempuran yang jelas hasilnya itu kami mulai.

"_...Atsuya."_

"_Hei, Atsuya."_

"_Apa?"_ jawabku dengan anda malas. Karena aku tahu hal apa yang akan ia ucapkan sebentar lagi.

"_Berkelahi itu tidak baik."_ ucapnya dengan nada bicara khawatir. Tentu ia tahu bahwa aku tidak akan berhenti karena kata-katanya itu.

"_Tapi aku menang kan?"_ Aku tersenyum lebar. Ia menghela napas, lalu mengulurkan tangan padaku yang tengah duduk bersila di atas tumpukan dua 'korban aniaya'ku. Kuraih tangan kecil dari kakak kembarku yang selembut salju itu.

"_Terima kasih karena telah melindungiku."_

"_Hn, karena Shirou adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku!"_

"_Atsuya..."_

"...Atsuya"

"Woi, Atsuya! Ayo bangun!"

Aku terjungkal ketika mendengar suaranya yang menggema sampai ke dalam telingaku. Satu jingkatan penuh kejutan dan aku terjatuh dari ranjangku. Ranjang susun kalau kau mau tahu. Dan aku terjatuh dari tingkat dua. Bayangkan betapa sakitnya tulang-tulangku saat ini.

"Shirou!" Aku memandangnya dari bawah sini, mengusap kepalaku yang sakit luar biasa akibat mencium lantai dan mulai berargumen.

"Kalau bangunin orang itu hati-hati! Pakai cara yang normal dong, tak perlu berteriak di telingaku segala!" Yah, meskipun suaranya tergolong pelan, namun tetap saja kalau berteriak tepat di telinga akan menimbulkan dampak besar.

"Sudah setengah jam aku berusaha membangunkanmu dan tidak berhasil." jawabnya dengan nada suara datar. Mata biru kehijauan miliknya itu menatap padaku dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Lagipula tadi pola tidurmu heboh sekali. Apa kau bermimpi tentang sesuatu?"

"Yah, sepertinya mimpi nostalgia tentang masa kecil kita." jawabku sembari asyik mengusap kepalaku yang sepertinya mulai benjol akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Begitu? Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa terlambat bila tak segera bersiap." Ia tersenyum, senyuman lembut yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku dengan malas. Paling-paling juga masih pagi.

"Jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit." ucapnya polos sambil memberikan jawaban yang terdengar sangat _horror_ di telingaku.

Segera saja aku melesat ke kamar mandi. Menghabiskan waktu hanya tiga menit untuk mandi dan memakai seragamku dengan acak-acakan hanya dalam waktu dua menit. _Great_, masih ada waktu lima menit lagi dan sekarang kita harus berangkat—

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana dengan seragam sekolah yang berantakan itu?" Kembaranku yang rambutnya putih kelabu itu tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja ke sekolah. Kita bisa terlambat kalau tidak segera..." Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah di sini. Oh, jangan bilang kalau sekarang...

"Ini hari minggu, Atsuya."

Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau ini hari Minggu?

Aku menggaruk kepala dengan canggung, lalu meleaps seragamku dan melemparkannya dengan asal. Kemudian aku merangkak kembali menuju ranjangku.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku tidur lagii."

"Hari ini memang tak ada kegiatan sekolah, namun siapa tahu kalau kau lupa bahwa hari ini kita ada latihan eskul sepak bola?" _Oh shit_, aku lupa lagi. Benar juga, untuk apa Shirou membangunkanku bila hari ini tak ada kegiatan sama sekali?

Aku adalah Atsuya Fubuki, dan yang berambut kelabu tadi adalah kakak kembarku. Ya, kami kembar namun sangat berbeda sifat. Aku ini tipe orang yang enerjik dan lincah, sedangkan Shirou itu tipe yang kalem.

Aku nakal, dia disiplin. Aku jago berkelahi, dia jago berargumen. Aku punya banyak teman sesama preman, dia dicintai banyak _fangirls_. Aku jago olahraga, dan dia pandai di bidang akademis. Jika aku adalah matahari yang penuh kekuatan, maka ialah sang bulan yang redup dan tenang dalam peraduan.

Singkatnya, kami sama sekali berbeda dalam hal sifat. Satu-satunya hal yang sama-sama kami gemari adalah sepak bola. Tak usah maklum karena aku jago olahraga, namun bagaimana dengan Shirou? Entahlah, aku juga heran mengapa dia bisa ikut ke eskul sepak bola. Tapi kuakui bahwa ia adalah _defender_ yang hebat (_by the way_, aku menjadi _forward_ di timku).

Lamunanku terbuyar ketika kepalanya menyembul dari samping ranjangku.

"Ayo pergi, Atsuya. Nanti pelatih marah kalau kita terlambat," ajak Shirou seraya tersenyum lembut padaku. Kubuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan dari sisinya, membuat saudara kembarku itu khawatir. Ya, aku bisa menebaknya meski aku tak melihat wajahnya. Ayolah, aku menghabiskan 14 tahun waktuku hidup dengan _aniki_ yang imut ini, tak heran bila kami bisa saling memahami.

"Atsuya, kau marah?" tanya Shirou dengan _tone_ suara yang terdengar merasa bersalah. Aku mendengus kesal, lalu berbalik menghadap _aniki_-ku yang selembut salju itu.

"Iya, iya! Ayo kita pergi!" Shirou tersenyum ketika aku berbalik menghadap wajahnya. Meski ekspresiku masih terlihat kesal, ia tahu bahwa aku tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

**Tralala... Pembatas Cerita**

Kami tiba di Hakuren, tepat waktu. Nyaris saja aku dimarahi pelatih sial itu, huh. Kami segera disambut oleh teman-teman kami, yang entah kenepa kurasa mereka itu terlalu baik pada kami. Huh, beginilah kalau kau jadi orang keren! Selalu dipuja orang-orang meski kau tak menginginkannya.

Aku dan Shirou adalah dua anak kembar yang yatim piatu. Orang tua kami meninggal karena terkena longsoran salju, itu terjadi sepuluh tahu yang lalu. Kemudian kami tinggal di panti asuhan, sampai akhirnya suatu hari Shirou memenangkan kebebasan kami melalui sebuah persidangan. Kini kami hidup berdua dalam sebuah apartemen (mewah) yang aku sendiri tak tahu darimana Shirou mendapatkan uang untuk membayar seluruh kebutuhan hidup kami.

Dulunya Shirou adalah anak yang lemah sekali. Yah, bukannya aku bermaksud menghina tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia sering dijahili oleh anak-anak sesama penghuni panti asuhan. Ketika ia menangis, maka aku akan menolong dan melindunginya. Tipikal dan klise, begitulah kehidupan kami saat masih kecil.

Namun begitu kami kelaur dari panti asuhan semuanya mulai berubah. Shirou menjadi cepat populer di Hakuren Gakuen ini. Bagaimanapun, ia kembaranku. Aneh kalau ia tidak populer. Kami ikut eskul sepak bola dan dengan cepat menduduki posisi _ace_. Aku _ace striker_ dan dia _ace defender_. Dan beginilah kami, jauh dari kata 'kesepian' yang dulunya selalu menghantui.

"Semuanya, kita harus semangat berlatih hari ini! Minggu depan akan ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMP Raimon, jadi kita harus bersiap!" ucap kapten tim kami dengan suara lantang. Oh, aku mungkin tak perlu mengenalkannya, tapi namanya adalah Ryuugo Someoka. Dia orang aneh yang perangainya seperti orang darah tinggi (cepat marah) dan dengan ekspresi yan sangar. Hanya saja kepala plontosnya yang berambut pink itu sangat tidak mendukung wajahnya. Entah ia sebenarnya tipe yang _girly_ hingga mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pink, atau karena rambut itu memang bawaan sejak lahir. Aku? Hei, rambutku ini tidak berwarna pink, ini warna pastel kau tahu!

...Baiklah, mungkin dekat dengan warna pink. Namun tetap saja ini bukan warna pink mencolok seperti kepala si om-om garang itu!

"Someoka-kun,"

Ah, lagi-lagi Shirou mengobrol dengan kepala pink itu. Kenapa ia senang sekali berada di dekat makhluk aneh itu? Kenapa ia tersenyum manis padanya? Kenapa ia...

Kenapa bukan aku?

"Shirou-kun~" 

"Hei, Shirou!"

"Kyaa! Hari ini pun dia terlihat manis!"

Aku berdecak kesal, dengan alis yang tertaut dan wajah yang merengut. Berisiki sekali, selalu seperti ini tiap kali kami berjalan di lorong. Aku tahu Shirou memang imut, tapi kalian tak punya hak untuk mendekatinya, kalian tahu!

...Tunggu. Kenapa Shirou berjalan ke arah mereka? Kenapa peduli pada sekumpulan orang tak penting itu? Jangan! Jangan, Shirou! Jangan pergi dari teritori kita...

Jangan meninggalkanku.

Kenapa?

Bukankah dulu aku tak pernah meninggalkan sosokmu? Meski dulu kau selalu menangis dan meringkuk tak berdaya. Apa kau lupa? Bahwa akulah yang selalu melindungimu di hari-hari itu? Bukankah aku yang selalu berada di sisimu saat kau membutuhkanku?

Bukankah kau yang berkata,

"_Jangan pergi..."_

Namun kini malah kau yang mulai menjauh. Begitu hm, Shirou?

Ah, pengkhianat...

**Normal POV**

"_Devil's Child_ kali ini telah ditentukan..."

Sang Tuan _Invitor_ berucap, mengakibatkan terbelalaknya beberapa mata dan tersedaknya beberapa _shaman_ yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya dalam sebuah meja bundar di dalam dimensi _Dark End Park_.

"Uhuk ohok!" Contohnya saja Horo-Horo dan Chocolove, yang mana sampai terbatuk-batuk karena potongan daging yang mengganjal kerongkongan mereka.

"Baka," Disambut dengan 'pujian manis' dari Ren, yang kemudian memberikan sebuah gelas berisi air putih pada Horo-Horo. Sayangnya hanya Horo, tak ada kebaikan yang diberikan bocah _tongari_ untuk Chocolove.

"Siapakah korban yang 'beruntung' kali ini?" tanya Lyserg, dengan sedikit aksen khusus pada kata 'beruntung'. Ia memang tipe yang cukup serius dalam bekerja.

"Bocah ini..." Yoh menjentikkan jarinya, memunculkan sebuah gambaran maya yang merekam sosok berambut pastel.

"Namanya Atsuya Fubuki. Dia bocah busuk yang pamrih dan seenaknya menuduh kembarannya sebagai pengkhianat. Tak pantas untuk hidup di dunia..."

Hao terkesiap ketika mendengar ucapan Yoh. Meninggalkan sebuah jejak keingintahuan pada shaman yang lain, dan menyisakan sebuah pandangan kosong yang dikirimkan sang Tuan _Invitor_.

"Ada apa, Hao?" tanya Yoh, dengan ekspresi datar dan kosong. Tidak terisi oleh senyuman yang biasanya selalu tersungging di bibirnya.

"...Tidak." jawab Hao, yang kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berlalu.

—Membawa sebuah dilema lama yang kini lukanya kembali ternganga.

**Atsuya's POV**

**Hakuren Gakuen**

Detik-detik waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Aku menyangga wajahku, menatap malas ke luar jendela kelas. Rumus-rumus kimia di papan tulis bukanlah hal yang asyik untuk diperhatikan. Lebih baik melihat awan biru yang bertengger di dahan sana...

Dan bel istirahat berbunyi.

Hampir seluruh murid menghambur ke luar kelas, tak peduli pada sang guru kimia yang sejak tadi hanya melihat ke arah papan. Guru itu bahkan tak menyadari bahwa bel sudah berbunyi dan nyaris seluruh siswa pergi menghiraukannya. Entah orang ini tuli atau buta. Atau mungkin hanya kurang peduli saja...

Dan aku pun juga tak ingin menunggu waktu, lebih baik bergegas membeli roti kari sebelum kehabisan stok di kantin. Aku berdiri, beranjak ke luar dari bangku dan memanggil namanya.

"Shirou!"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau beli roti. Kau ada titipan tidak?"

"Umm, roti vanila kalau begitu." Aku tersenyum kecil. Vanila memang rasa kesukaannya.

"Oke, tunggu di sini ya!"

Dan aku pergi dari kelas, menyempatkan diri untuk menjulurkan lidah pada sosok Guru tidak jelas yang masih asyik dengan rumus-rumus kimia yang terpatri di papan. Dasar Guru tidak peka!

Di tengah perjalanan aku melamun. Menghiraukan beberapa panggilan dan seruan yang dikumandangkan teman-teman gengku ketika berpapasan.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah kelompok membicarakan hal yang menarik perhatian telingaku.

"Hoi Someoka, katanya belakangan ini kau dekat dengan bocah kelas satu yang namanya Shirou Fubuki kan?" Cih, ternyata si kepala botak dan teman-temannya. Dan lagi, apa maksudnya itu?

"Bocah itu kan manis, kau bisa menjadikannya pacar dan memanfaatkannya! Misalnya melakukan..."

'BUAK!'

Belum selesai orang sialan itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, wajahnya hancur duluan karena pukulanku. Tak peduli akan teriakan histeris para siswa, aku terus memukuli orang kurang ajar itu. Berani-beraninya ia merendahkan Shirou!

"Woi, Fubuki! Hentikan!" Si Ryuugo bodoh itu berusaha menghentikanku. Kukibaskan lenganku hingga ia terpukul mundur beberapa langkah. Kemudian tak ada lagi gangguan yang datang. Maka terus kuhancurkan orang sialan yang bahkan tak kukenal itu. Menghiraukan segala tangisan mohon ampun yang diteriakkan pria cengeng itu. Ia menyedihkan.

"Atsuya!" Sontak, aku menoleh ke arah asal teguran itu. Shirou, berdiri di belakangku dengan wajah kecewanya. Di sebelahnya ada si botak _pink_. Sial, pasti dia yang memanggil Shirou ke ini.

"Kenapa...?" Kh, aku tak bisa menjawab satu kata yang ia lontarkan itu.

"Tunggu dulu Shirou! Orang ini..."

"Kenapa kau selalu saja menyakiti orang lain!" Aku terhenyak. Baru kali ini Shirou berbicara padaku dengan nada suara meninggi.

Apa maksudmu, Shirou? Kau mau menyalahkanku? Menyalahkanku yang melakukan ini semua untuk melindungimu? Jadi kau tidak membutuhkanku, begitu?

Pengkhianat. Tidak hanya orang tua kita saja rupanya. Kau pun mengkhianatiku.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan ini semua? Aku bertengkar dan bertarung, semuanya demi melindungimu! Karena kau lemah, kau payah! Tapi apa balasanmu? Kau sama sekali tak pernah mempercayaiku! Dia, Ryuugo Someoka itu hendak memanfaatkanmu! Tapi kau malah lebih percaya padanya daripada aku!" Aku berteriak, menerjang dan melompat ke arah Shirou. Mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di atas lantai.

Wajahnya... Ia ketakutan. Huh, itu imbalan pantas yang ia dapatkan setelah berkhianat padaku.

"Kau pengkhianat... Shirou." Aku tersenyum sinis. Tanganku mulai terulur, siap untuk mencekik leher kembaranku...

"Hentikan!"

—Hanya untuk terdorong dan menabrak dinding koridor kelas. Lagi-lagi Ryuugo. Cih, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa orang itu selalu mengganggu!

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Dia itu saudaramu sendiri!" sergah si botak _pink_ itu.

Kemudian pandanganku beralih menuju kakak kembarku. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan sedih, sekaligus takut. Kepalanya tersembul di balik si Ryuugo. Terus berlindung, seolah takut bila aku akan membunuhnya. Huh, jadi sekarang dia malah takut padaku? Lebih senang berlindung pada Ryuugo kah?

Pengkhianat.

Hei, Shirou. Kurasa kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Dan aku sendiri dari awal memang tak pernah membutuhkanmu.

Jadi, kenapa aku tidak pergi saja dari tempat ini?

Kemudian aku berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Menerobos kerumunan orang dan jalan-jalan hingga aku tak dapat melihat apapun.

Segalanya terus berputar di kepalaku. Aku benar-benar ingin membuangnya, membuang perasaan muak ini. Huh, jadi seperti ini ya rasanya dikhianati itu? Menyesakkan dan menyebalkan. Bahkan kini tak ada seorang pun yang percaya padaku. Menyebalkan—

Eh? Benda merah apa itu yang jatuh di tengah jalanan ini?

Penasaran, kuputuskan untuk meraih benda itu. Ah, ia hanya kertas biasa. Sebuah... tiket?

Seketika pemandangan di hadapanku berubah. Langit menggelap hingga berubah hitam sempurna. Panorama di hadapanku lenyap tak berbekas, berganti dengan sebuah taman ria yang luar biasa besar.

'_Selamat datang,'_ Aku mengadahkan kepala untuk melihat sosok misterius yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang taman bermain itu. Ia tersenyum santai padaku, perlahan melepas _hood_ yang ia kenakan untuk mengekspos rambut cokelat sebahunya. Ia cantik, pikirku.

'_Hihihi, jangan bergitu. Aku ini bukan perempuan,'_ ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Ah, apa ia bisa membaca pikiranku?

'_Hei, Atsuya Fubuki,'_ Kali ini aku dibuat terkejut lagi saat ia memanggil namaku. Bagaimana anak ini bisa mengetahui namaku?

'_Selamat datang di Dark End Park, tempat di mana kau akan bersenang-senang dalam keabadian.'_

Kemudian ia menghilang. Ah, kemana perginya anak itu?

Bimbang, kuputuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam taman ria yang ramai tapi beratmosfir aneh ini. Ketika sampai di gerbang, seorang _samurai_ yang kuyakini sebagai seorang penjaga loket hobi _cosplay_ meminta tiket merahku. Kuberikan saja, toh itu juga bukan barang berharga.

Kuamati seluk-beluk taman bermain ini. Wah, luas juga tempat ini. Bianglalanya berputar dengan cantik, berbagai permainan seperti _roller coaster_ yang ada di sana juga sepertinya menarik. Ah, ada wahana kereta hantu juga. Lupakan, aku tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal menyeramkan seperti itu.

Ah, aku ingat. Sebelum orang tua kami meninggal, biasanya kami sekeluarga sering berekreasi ke taman ria seperti ini. Menyenangkan sekali saat-saat itu.

...Shirou.

"Hei, sedang apa melamun sendirian di sini?" sapa seseorang sembari menepuk punggungku. Kutolehkan wajahku, untuk menatap sepasang mata obsidian milik seorang pemuda. Hm, kelihatannya ia seumuran denganku. Rambut jabriknya berwarna biru muda, sedangkan kulitnya putih, tapi tidak pucat. Senyumnya lebar dan ia terlihat ramah sekali. Ia bahkan meruntuhkan bad mood-ku, membuatku angkat bicara padahal biasanya aku tidak terlalu suka berinteraksi dengan orang asing.

"Eh, kau siapa?" tanyaku. Masih agak terpana atas terguran barusan.

"Namaku susah diucapkan, jadi panggil saja aku Horo-Horo!" jawab pemuda ceria itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menjabat tanganku sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Atsuya Fubuki." Tanpa sadar, aku jadi ikut mengenalkan diri juga. Kusambut uluran tangannya.

"Eh, kalau kulihat-lihat sepertinya kau tadi terbengong sambil memandangi wahana kereta hantu yang di sana itu. Kau pasti ingin menaikinya kan? Wahana itu cukup populer lho, di sini!" ujar pemuda yang baru kukenal itu. Eh, yang benar saja? Aku tidak suka dengan hal-hal menyeramkan macam begitu!

"Bukan—"

"Oke, aku akan menemanimu naik wahana itu!"

Sialnya, tanganku keburu ditarik oleh tangan Horo-Horo. Ia membawaku berlari, tidak menghiraukan ucapan protesku. Tanpa kusadari, kini kami telah ada di kereta hantu itu. Gawat, aku harus segera turun sebelum kereta ini mulai berjalan!

"Mau ke mana, Atsuya?" Gerakakan berontakku terhenti ketika ada suara dingin yang mengalir di sebelah kananku. Itu suara Horo-Horo. Ah, tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang berbeda dari tone suara itu?

"Ah, kau harus memasang sabuk pengaman lho! Bahaya kalau jatuh dari kereta ini. Bisa mati tersengat aliran listrik." ujar Horo-Horo, dengan nada bicara ceria seperti sebelumnya. Dipasangkannya sabuk pengaman itu di sekitar tubuhku. Oh tidak...

'CKLEK!'

"Sabuk pengamannya tidak akan lepas sebelum kita menyelesaikan wahana ini. Jadi jangan berontak ya?" Dan sang pemuda biru itu sempat-sempatnya menasehatiku dengan wajah cerianya. Sial, terpaksa aku harus bertahan untuk menaiki wahana yang sepertinya bakal menyeramkan ini.

Tak apa, toh ini Cuma wahana biasa.

Ya kan?

"Ahahaha, keretanya akan segera berangkat lho, aku jadi tidak sabar!" Sialan orang ini. Bisa-bisanya ia tertawa dalam kondisi macam ini.

Tapi benar saja, dua detik kemudian keretanya mulai bergerak. Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya bunyi suara mesin kereta saja yang terdengar. Penumpang di depan dan belakang kami hanya terdiam membisu. Gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mereka. Namun anehnya, Horo-Horo yang tadinya tertawa kini malah ikut terdiam.

Kereta mulai berjalan, pemandangan di sekitar kami berganti menjadi lika-liku arena yang berbau horor. Beberapa patung terlihat cukup mengerikan. Ada potongan-potongan tubuh yang ditata acak sepanjang arena. Bau darah terasa anyir di lorong ini. Aduh, kenapa belum-belum saja sudah seseram ini ya? Dan anehnya...

Pemandangan itu semua terasa nyata? Bahkan sampai ada bau darah segala. Trik apa yang digunakan wahana ini ya?

Kereta masih berjalan pelan, dan aku menoleh kanan dan kiri untuk mengamati pemandangan mengerikan di sekitarku. Semoga tidak ada setan yang muncul, semoga tidak ada hal aeh yang muncul, semoga—

"GYAAAA!" Aku berteriak kencang ketika pundak kiriku diraba oleh sesuatu. Setelah berjingkat, kuberanikan diriku untuk menoleh—

"HUWAAA!" Sial, setan macam apa itu tadi! Wajahnya sangat hancur! Kenapa _make up_-nya bisa sedetail itu sih? !

Kemudian, berbagai hantu jadi-jadian lainnya mulai muncul. Tentu saja aku terus berteriak hingga tenggorokanku terasa seolah patah. Seram sekali. Hantu dan setan-setan itu benar-benar terlihat nyata dan sangat menyeramkan. Oh tidak, ada satu lagi—

"AAAAAA!"

Tunggu dulu. Rasanya ada seuatu yang masuk ke dalam mulutku. Rasanya seperti besi, asing. Benda ini terasa cari namun kental. Aneh.

Penasaran, akhirnya kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat langit-langit ruangan ini.

Langit-langit...?

Ah, bukan.

Puluhan... ratusan kepala buntung tergantung di atas sana, menggantikan eksistensi langit-langit ruangan ini.

Darah kembali menetes, makin lama tetesannya makin deras.

"AAAARGH!"

"Eh? Ada apa Atsuya?" tanya Horo-Horo. Tanganku yang gemetaran kupaksa untuk menunjuk ke arah atas, ke tempat di mana kepala-kepala itu menggantung di langit-langit wahana ini.

Horo-Horo turut mengadahkan kepala, pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan ratusan kepala itu. Ah, mungkin itu ribuan. Anehnya, tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti pada rautnya. Ia hanya diam , sambil menatap lurus pada kumpulan kepala tak bernyawa yang tergantung di atas sana.

"Kau, kenapa—"

Ah, ada yang jangggal di sini.

Ditambah lagi, kenapa sejak tadi hanya aku saja yang berteriak ketakutan?

"Kau ingin aku menampakkan ekspresi seperti apa? Ikut ketakutan sepertimu, hm?"

Ah, ini hanya sebuah wahana biasa kan?

Iya kan?

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ia tertawa, Horo-Horo tertawa lantang. Tawanya terdengar gila di telingaku, tak terkendali.

"Kau lucu sekali! Lihatlah ekspresi takutmu itu! Permainannya bahkan baru dimulai!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa-tawa lain mulai terdengar, makin lama frekuensinya makin bertambah hingga memekakkan telinga. Orang-orang itu... mereka yang tadinya diam kini ikut tertawa bersama Horo-Horo.

Sungguh, rasanya ini semua benar-benar tidak beres—

Ah, tunggu dulu. Orang-orang itu... badan mereka tidak utuh?

Ke mana perginya sebelah mata itu? Ke mana hilangnya isi perut itu? Ke mana perginya sebelah tangan itu? Kenapa ada lubang yang besar pada daging yang mulai membusuk itu? Kenapa ada kepala yang hilang dari tempatnya? Kenapa mereka—

"UWAAAAAAAAA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN KERETA INI! BERHENTI TERTAWA! AKU MAU KELUAR DARI SINI!" pekikku, tak kuasa menahan kegilaan yang terjadi di tempat ini.

"_As your wish, little wolf_." Horo-Horo berbisik di teligaku, masih dengan seringainya yang mengerikan.

Siapa saja... tolong aku.

**Shuuya's POV**

Kunikmati istirahat siangku di taman samping sekolah yang sangat sepi. Tak ada orang lain selain aku dan kotak bekalku. Hanya pepohoan rindang dan beberapa hewan kecil yang entah kenapa bisa bermain di sini dengan bebasnya. Ya, yang penting aku sendirian.

Tiga minggu berlalu sejak insiden waktu itu. Yuuka tetap tak ditemukan. Aku sudah mengatakan segalanya pada pihak polisi dan orang tuaku, tapi tak ada yang percaya. _Dark End Park,_ tak ada yang bisa kembali setelah melangkahkan kaki ke tempat itu. Hanya orang-orang yang dipilih yang bisa masuk ke sana— untuk dibunuh. Waktu itu aku sudah diundang, tapi aku lolos dari maut. Yuuka menyelamatkanku. Menukar nyawanya dengan nyawa busukku.

Ah, mungkin mereka akan kembali memanggilku lagi ke dalam taman kematian itu.

"Atsuya... Atsuya!"

Lamunanku terbuyar ketika kudengar sebuah teriakan. Dari balik pagar sana terlihat sosok siswa smp Hakuren yang memanggil-manggil nama seseorang dengan wajah gelisah. Ah, ada-ada saja smp sebelah itu. Mengganggu waktu heningku.

"Atsuya, kau ada di mana?"

Berisik sekali.

'_Sayang sekali ya, saudaranya kini berada di Dark End Park. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk eksekusinya.' _

Dia? Orang yang waktu itu mengundangku ke _Dark End Park_?

"Ma, mau apa kau!" Aku berjingkat. Berusaha menjauh dari figur misterius berambut cokelat itu.

'_Tenang saja, kali ini aku tidak ada masalah denganmu.'_

Hening.

'_Kasihan sekali ya bocah yang di sana itu? Ia mencari-cari saudaranya yang menghilang. Sayangnya kembarannya itu tak akan pernah kembali.'_

'_Oh, atau siapa tahu nantinya bocah kelabu yang di sana itu berhasil membuat keajaiban dan berhasil menyelamatkan saudaranya? Seperti adikmu tempo hari itu~'_

"Cukup!" bentakku. Sayangnya sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada sang invitor.

'_Kematian sedang menghantuinya... juga menghantuimu, hihihi.'_

Dan ia menghilang. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk mencari sosok siswa Hakuren yang tadi, tapi sialnya ia juga ikut menghilang dari tempat ini.

Sial, aku harus menemukannya!

**Atsuya's POV**

"Di mana.. ini?" Kubuka mataku, mendapati diriku yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang serupa dengan tenda sirkus yang sangat besar. Kedua pergelangan tangan da kakiku terasa berat, susah digerakkan. Eh, rantai...?

"Selamat datang di acara eksekusi-MU, Atsuya Fubuki~"

Eksekusi? Acara apa itu?

"Eksekusi. Acara yang rutin kami lakukan untuk melenyapkan keberadaan anak-anak yang berhati busuk sepertimu. Dengan kata lain kau akan segera mati!" ujar seseorang yang ada di atas sana. Ah, suara ini... Horo-Horo?

"Yang tadi itu sangat menyenangkan ya, Atsuya?" Ia tersenyum riang, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Hei, yang benar saja. MATI katamu?

"Hihihi, mari kita mulai saja acara eksekusinya."

Seiring dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan pemuda cokelat yang tadi memberiku tiket merah itu, para hadirin yang ada di sana mulai berteriak kesetanan dengan riuh-rendahnya. Ah, mereka... makhluk-makhluk tak utuh yang tadi?

"Jangan memasang ekspresi ngeri begitu, nantinya kau juga akan jadi bagian dari mereka kok." ujar seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan wajah pucat. Entah siapa pun dia, aku tidak terlalu menyukai sosok yang terlihat seram itu.

"Faust, kau ingin membacakan _sin scrool_ milik Atsuya?" tawar sosok cokelat yang duduk di tengah singgahsana itu. Tanpa ada jawaban berupa suara, pria pirang itu segera memindahtangankan sebuah gulungan yang disodorkan padanya.

"Atsuya Fubuki, kau telah memendam rasa dengki pada saudara kembarmu. Kau hancurkan hubungan kasih sayang kalian, mengubahnya menjadi sebuah karma dan bencana. Kau rakus, berusaha memonopoli saudara kembarmu seolah kau adalah pemiliknya. Anak yang tidak manusiawi macam dirimu... akan dicabik-cabik hingga tak ada tubuh yang bersisa."

"Eh? Dicabik? Itu artinya ini giliranku ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut _afro_ kepada rekannya yang lain.

Dicabik-cabik, huh?

"Silahkan saja." jawab seorang lagi yang berambut cokelat. Kalau kuperhatikan, rasanya ia mirip dengan si cokelat yang satunya. Ah, mereka kembar?

"_The Flamer_, kau bantu _The Clawer_." Perintah sosok yang berambut cokelat pendek. Pemuda cokelat satunya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget.

"Tapi Yoh—"

"'_The invitor'_ menginginkan agar _'the flamer'_ turut serta membantu _the clawer_. Ada masalah?" Dan sang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu tersentak. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Baiklah." jawabnya kemudian. Ia bersiap turun ke arena tempatku diikat—dirantai.

"Hao-kun!" sergah seorang pemuda berambut hijau. Dari sini aku dapat melihat adanya raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"_Daijoubu_," jawab sang pemuda cokelat yang ternyata bernama Hao itu. Tangannya berpindah untuk menepuk singkat kepala sang pemuda hijau. Kemudian ia turun, tepat di hadapanku.

"Kalian juga anak kembar ya?" tanyaku. Hao terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jadi itu kata-kata terakhirmu sebelum mati?" ucapnya. Sarkastik.

"Aku... hanya bermaksud untuk melindungi Shirou." jawabku.

"...Chocolove, cepat turun dan kita bunuh dia sekarang!"

"Kau... sebaiknya kau lindungi kembaranmu itu dengan baik, agar kau tidak berakhir seperti aku."

"Oke, aku siap!"

"Ah, andai aku bisa minta maaf pada Shirou..."

"...Langsung jadikan jantungnya sebagai sasaran."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa nih? Biasanya kan disiksa terlebih dahulu?"

"Lakukan saja!"

"Eh? Ba, baik!"

"Heh, kau baik juga ya. Hao..."

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku," jawabnya, ketus.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Shirou."

SLASH!

**Normal POV**

Hening. Tidak ada lagi sedenting suara pun. Namun hal ini hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Kemudian terdengarlah suara riuh rendah para penonton yang bersuka cita atas kematian sang Atsuya Fubuki.

Bagaimanapun, Hao hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong yang tertuju pada sosok –kini mayat- Atsuya Fubuki.

"Kusampaikan... tapi tidak janji."

**Normal POV**

"Atsuya? Atsuya kau di mana?" Shirou terus saja mencari. Tak peduli bahwa langit sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye, ia tak peduli. Ia harus menemukan Atsyua dan pulang bersama-sama.

Tapi...

Di mana pun juga, ia tak menemukan sosok Atsuya.

Tidak lagi.

"..." Sebulir air mata mulai menetes dari mata kelabu milik Shirou. Ia terdiam, memandangi rerumputan di Inazuma _river bank_. Ia sendirian, lagi...

"Atsuya! Atsuya! Atsuya! Kau ada di mana?" Frustasi, Shirou mulai berteriak sekencang yang ia mampu. Tak peduli bahwa kini pita suaranya seolah akan putus, ia meneruskan teriakannya. Ia tak peduli, meski kini air matanya mengalir makin deras.

"Ah, kau di sini rupanya!" Shirou menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara. Kini, di sebelahnya terdapat sosok pemuda yang menghampirinya. Napasnya terengah-engah, nampaknya ia baru saja berlari. Kedua kelabu itu terus memandang sepasang _onyx_ yang nampak kepayahan itu.

"Hah... hah... lama aku tidak berlari segila ini," gumam sang pemuda bermata _onyx_, yang kita ketahui sebagai sosok Shuuya Gouenji.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Shirou.

"Dengarkan aku..."

"..."

"..."

Kemudian air mata itu mengalir makin deras. Tangisan itu berubah menjadi sebuah isakan. Makin lama makin menjadi. Tubuh Shirou sampai terduduk lemas karena terpukul oleh kenyataan pahit yang baru ia dengar. Sedangkan Shuuya hanya terdiam, sambil menggenggam kedua tangan mungil yang kini gemetaran itu.

'_Orang yang kau cari tak akan pernah kembali...'_

'_Ia lenyap, jiwanya dimakan oleh Dark End Park...'_

Dua kalimat itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang dan berputar dalam benak Shirou.

**Hakuren Gakuen, few days after...**

Bel tanda istirahat berdentang nyaring, kebanyakan siswa langsung berhambur ke luar kelas dengan riang gembira. Hari-hari damai seperti biasa, kecuali bagi seseorang. Terlalu hampa...

Shirou Fubuki, melamun sambil memandang awan yang berarak di balik jendela.

'Atsuya...'

"Ah, lebih baik aku segera beranjak. Ia pasti sudah menunggu," gumam Shirou. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan meregangkan badannya sejenak, kemudian mengambil kotak bekalnya dan bergegas menuju 'tempat itu'.

Namun dalam perjalanannya di lorong sekolah, sesosok orang yang tak ia harapkan bertemu jalan dengannya. Ryuugo Someoka.

"Ah, Fubuki—"

"Jangan sentuh." Tangan itu ditepis dengan dinginnya. Kemudian Shirou berlalu. Seolah tdai tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"..." Sementara Ryuugo hanya terdiam sambil memandang khawatir pada punggung kecil Shirou.

**Meanwhile, Raimon Gakuen...**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, disambut dengan sorakan suka cita dari para murid yang tengah suntuk belajar. Suasana sekolah menjadi lebih ramai. Beberapa murid saling berkerumun dan mengobrol dalam kelompoknya masing-masing. Kecuali satu orang. Shuuya Gouenji.

Pemuda berambut bawang itu beranjak dari bangkunya, berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat dan pasti, ke taman bagian barat sekolah tentunya.

Shuuya terus berjalan, tiada menaruh peduli pada siapa pun yang berpapasan denganya. Toh kebanyakan teman-teman sekolahnya sengaja menjaga jarak dengannya. Karena insiden hilangnya Yuuka saat itu sudah menyebar di seluruh pelosok sekolah.

"..." Bahkan ia tak menyadari, ketika sepasang mata cokelat menatap intens pada sosoknya.

"Hoi, Mamoru! Ayo cepat!"

"I, iya! Tunggu aku Ichirouta!"

Sekilas, kemudian mata itu berpindah pandang.

Pemandangan indah dari taman yag ditinggalkan terhampar di hadapan Shuuya. Damai, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang baru di tempat ini.

"Ah, Shuuya-kun!"

"Maaf Shirou, aku terlambat. Apa kau menunggu lama?" Sang pemuda bawang itu tersenyum lembut. Senyuman pertamanya di hari ini.

"Tidak, aku baru sampai kok. Tadi ada gangguan sedikit di perjalanan, hehe." ujar Shirou sembari balas tersenyum manis pada Shuuya. Kemudian sang bocah berambut kelabu itu menerobos ke Raimon Gakuen melalui lubang pada pagar pembatas kawat yang ternyata sudah sengaja mereka buat.

"Hari ini Shuuya-kun bawa bekal apa?" tanya Shirou, kini mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di atas hamparan rumput, dilindungi rimbunnya pepohonan.

"Seperti biasa. Ada acar kesukaanmu juga. Kau mau?" tawar Shuuya.

"Mauuu!" jawab Shirou penuh semangat.

"Buka mulutmu," perintahcoret himbau Shuuya. Tentu saja Shirou menurutinya dengan senang hati. Kemudian Shuuya menyuapkan sesuap acar ke dalam mulut Shirou.

"Asaaaam~" ucap Shirou, dengan wajah yang terlihat girang.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa sangat menyukai acar." Shuuya tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi Shirou.

"Tapi Shuuya-kun, acar itu rasanya unik!" sahut Shirou dengan penuh semangat. Bila dipikir, baru kali ini bocah kelabu itu bersemangat seperti ini. Menanggapi respon itu, Shuuya hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk kepala Shirou.

Kini mereka berdua masih sedang berbahagia, setelah kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

Paling tidak untuk saat ini.

"..."

"Goenji..."

Putaran kegelapan itu masih terus berlanjut.

**To be Continued**

**A/N: Mari lanjut dulu ke bonus story sebelum saia ntar curcol gaje berkepanjangan di A/N ini.**

**DEP, Bonus Story**

Ruangan yang gelap. Hanya Yoh dan Hao yang ada di dalamnya. Sang _Invitor_ masih sibuk 'membenahi' mayat Atsuya Fubuki, sementara Hao hanya terdiam sambil melihat kegiatan Yoh.

"Yoh," panggil Hao, mengakhiri kebisuan dalam ruang itu.

"Hmm?" sahut Yoh. Pandangannya masih tidak beralih dari 'mainan barunya'.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Tidak ada jawaban. Kebisuan itu berubah menjadi hal yang statis. Tangan yang tadinya bergerak itu kini terdiam, mencengkram mayat tiada bernyawa itu dengan sangat kuat, hingga kulit busuknya kembali tercabik. Sementara Hao, tak peduli akan kebisuan yang tertahan dalam tempat itu.

"Mengapa kau mengeksekusi Atsuya Fubuki? Dosanya masih belum mencapai taraf yang harus ditangani kita bukan?" tanya Hao. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Yoh, yang sayangnya sang kembaran enggan untuk sekedar membalas tatapan itu.

"Hahaha, kau benar. Masalahnya, aku agak sensitif dengan problematika anak kembar." jawab Yoh. Kali ini ia berbalik, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Hao. Ditariknya tangan sang kakak kembar hingga mereka sama-sama terduduk di lantai ruangan.

"Yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika kau dikhianati oleh belahan jiwamu. Iya kan, Hao?" Tangan Yoh merayap menuju belakang kepala Hao. Direngkuhnya perlahan, menjadikan wajah mereka makin mendekat. Satu senti lagi, hingga akhirnya Yoh memotong jatak di antara mereka dengan sebuah kecupan yang panjang.

Kecupan yang panjang dan terasa dingin.

'Blam!'

Sosok Hao keluar dari kamarnya, kamarnya dan Yoh. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian berjalan menyusuri lorong kediaman para eksekutor ini.

Hingga matanya menangkap keberadaan sosok itu.

Lyserg.

Tubuh mungilnya bersandar frustasi di dinding. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, mata _emerald_-nya terlihat seolah akan menangis. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Rambut hijaunya bahkan terjatuh lemas.

"...Lyserg."

Kemudian mata _emerald_ itu kembali bersinar tatkala wajahnya terangkat, mengikuti asal suara yang ia sudah tahu milik siapa.

"Hao-kun."

Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu. Kebisuan kembali terjadi. Bibir itu terbuka, ingin mengucap sesuatu. Namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang meluncur dari bibir mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Yoh-kun? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Lyserg. Nada bicara gugup jelas terdengar dari suaranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Hao. Sedikit tersenyum simpul, "Terimakasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku."

Kedua insan itu kembali membisu, terlarut dalam keindahan mata masing-masing. Sebelum akhirnya mereka saling meminimalisir jarak dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman yang hangat dan manis, namun terasa seperti sebuah dosa besar.

Sementara Ryu, sang pemegang kontrak atas Lyserg yang tanpa sengaja melihat adegan itu langsung berlari meninggalkan TKP dengan air mata berlinang yang membanjiri jalan.

"Uhuhuhuhuuu!" Dan Ryu yang patah hati masih terus berlari.

"...Itu tadi Ryu kan?" tanya Ren, yang entah kenapa sekilas tadi merasakan adanya sesuatu yang baru saja lewat.

"Masa? Aku tidak lihat ada siapa-siapa tuh." jawab Chocolove.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita main ke _real world_!" ajak Horo-Horo, tersenyum riang seperti biasa.

"..." Sementara Ren hanya menatap intens pada sosok pemegang kontraknya itu.

"_Nee, doushite_ Ren-chan?" tanya Horo-Horo, senyumnya tetap tak lekang dari bibir itu.

"Bareng Chocolove juga?" tanya Ren, masih menatap intens pada sosok Horo-Horo.

"Eh? Tentu saja kan?" Horo-Horo tersenyum garing sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sementara Ren menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oh." Sahut Ren, singkat.

"Lho? Kau kenapa?" tanya Horo-Horo.

"...Ayo berangkat," ajaka Ren.

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu pergi ke luar bersama. Seperti biasa.

'Rasanya belakangan ini aku dan si bodoh itu tidak pernah keluar berdua saja.' batin Ren sambil cemberut.

Ah, ternyata begitu ya?

Cinta, dosa terbesar yang pernah dipendam makhluk hidup. Bahkan berlaku pada anggota _Dark End Park_ sekalipun.

**End of Side Story**

A/N: Bentar, rasanya kok Hao jadi kayak _playboy_ tukang selingukh gini ya? Sumpah awalnya hubungan Hao dan Lyserg kan nggak kayak gini ya? Mana ada adegan _kissu_ dua kali pulak! HoroRen aja belum! Yah, anggap saja Hao dan Lyserg begituannya kalau pas nggak ada yang tahu, oke?

Untuk adegan pembunuhannya sendiri, maaf kalau kurang sadis. Saia mencoba lebih mengekspresikan feel Atsuya di chapter ini. Bicara tentang Atsuya... AKHIRNYA SAIA BISA NAMPILIN DIA JUGA! KYAAAA! XDD

Oke. Shuuya's _arc_ selesai di dua chapter ini. Hmhmhm... selanjutnya masuk ke siapa dulu ya? Ufufufu~

Dan minna-san, mohon maf atas keterlambatan update. Dan sia juga lagi nggak bisa balas reviewnya satu-persatu di sini. Kenapa? Karena ntar bakal kepanjangan fic-nya. Ini aja udah 5k+ haha. DEP memang selalu panjang. (plak!)

_Nee, at last RnR pleaseee?_

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
